


Television is Educational (Познавательное телевидение)

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, top!dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После просмотра телевизора Кас начинает ассоциировать секс с любовью. И всё, что он хочет сделать — просто показать Дину свою любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television is Educational (Познавательное телевидение)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Television is Educational](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600014) by [FandumbGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl). 



> Также есть на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2056701

Дин лежал на кровати, прислонившись к её изголовью. Где-то Дин умудрился подхватить лёгкую простуду, и поэтому, благодаря великодушной заботе Сэма, его оставили в номере мотеля вместе с Касом, когда сам Сэм тем временем отправился на незаурядное дельце. Большую часть дня Дин провёл в полудрёме, просыпаясь на некоторое время и тут же снова проваливаясь в сон. А Кас коротал свободное время за просмотром скучного дневного телевидения. Дин даже не пытался смотреть телевизор наравне с Касом. Вернее пытался, но тот постоянно переключал каналы, от чего у Дина тут же разболелась голова. Был один единственный раз, когда Кас задержался на одном канале, и то по нему шла какая-то мыльная опера. Сошлись ангел и охотник только на одном шоу — Доктор Секси.

Только Дин начал впадать в новый полудрём, как вдруг почувствовал движение на своей кровати.

\- Что тебе нужно, Кас? - спросил он, не разлепляя сонных глаз.

Так и не дождавшись от ангела ответа, Дин открыл глаза и в ту же секунду отскочил назад от неожиданности, увидев лицо Каса всего в пару дюймов от его собственного. Ангел, смутившись, вопросительно изогнул брови и устремил ясные голубые глаза на лицо Дина, словно пытался там решить какую-то неподдающуюся для него головоломку.

Не успел Дин повторить свой вопрос, как в одно мгновение он очутился под Кастиэлем, жёстко сминающим его губы. Находясь в некотором шоковом состоянии от происходящего, Дин сперва не предпринимал никаких ответных действий, но вскоре под настойчивым натиском тёплых и чуть сухих губ медленно начал отвечать на такой внезапный поцелуй, а после сам подхватил инициативу, переходя в явное доминирование. Слабый укус нижней сочной губы вырвал у Каса негромкий ответный стон, и Дин, уловив возможность, углубил поцелуй.

Кастиэль неловко отвечал на смелые движения губ Дина, совсем не имея представления, как правильно это делается. Но Кас довольно быстро учился и не заставил себя долго ждать, подстраиваясь под темп Дина. Только Кастиэль начал привыкать к этим незамысловатым действиям, как Дин разорвал поцелуй, немного отстранившись.

Он прислонился лбом к Касу, тяжело дыша и стараясь перевести дыхание. Дин кончиком языка облизнул свои губы, ощущая на них вкус губ Каса.

\- Почему ты остановился? - выдохнул Кастиэль низким голосом.

Дин замер и посмотрел на Каса.

\- Почему ты начал?

Кастиэль, привычно склонив голову в сторону, незамедлительно ответил:

\- Люди в том шоу сказали, что секс есть любовь. Потому я решил заняться с тобой сексом, чтобы показать, как сильно люблю.

Дин и сам не знал, какой ответ он ожидал услышать, но уж точно не этот.

\- Кас... это... я...

Дин понятия не имел, как растолковать этому несмышленому ангелу, что секс и любовь - не одно и то же, но, взглянув на лицо Каса, почему-то передумал. Больше всего он сейчас хотел впиться в губы Каса новым поцелуем и чувствовать тепло его тела. Он безумно желал вылить все накопившиеся за долгое время чувства к ангелу в одном поцелуе.

И поцелуй этот стал самым нежным из всех, что когда-либо знал Дин. Начался он мягко, неторопливо и сладко, партнёры не спешили вознести его до яростной борьбы языками, наслаждаясь особенностью и неповторимостью сего момента. Кас неуверенно скользнул влажным языком в горячий рот Дина, кружа там в поиске своего собрата. Когда их языки наконец встретились, влажно сталкиваясь друг о друга, Кас пытался одержать победу в этой схватке, как раньше это сделал Дин, и стал массировать его язык своим.

Руки Дина бесконтрольно блуждали по телу Кастиэля, одна легла на его шею, второй он зарылся в его тёмные волосы. Незамедлительно отвечая на это прикосновение, рука Каса плавно поднялась выше по телу Дина и обвила его талию. Разделявшее их расстояние казалось непростительно большим, и Кастиэль старался прижаться к любимому телу как можно ближе, сокращая это расстояние до минимума. Дин опустил свои руки вниз, останавливаясь на талии Каса, и одним быстрым движением развернул их так, чтобы Дин оказался сверху.

Оторвавшись от губ Каса, он проложил дорожку из поцелуев до линии его челюсти, а затем перешёл к шее. Мягкий укус, затем переросший в более рьяный, заставил Кастиэля протяжно застонать и извиваться. Дин лизнул и засосал кожу на его шее, довольствуясь теми звуками, что вырывал он из Каса. Но выдержка Дина с каждым новым вздохом и стоном ангела постепенно угасала. Ещё ни одна женщина, бывавшая с Дином, так не заводила его, как тяжёлое, рваное и прерывистое дыхание Каса.

Отстранившись, Дин принялся за расстёгивание пуговиц на рубашке Кастиэля, позже занявшись и своей. Он бросил беглый взгляд вниз, на лицо Каса, и увидел, что тот тоже смотрит на него. Чувства, промелькнувшие, как искры, в их обоюдных взглядах, словно магниты, притянули их для нового жаркого поцелуя.

Спускаясь от губ Кастиэля вниз к подбородку, шее, ключицам, Дин старался уделить внимание каждому сантиметру желанного тела. Дойдя до ямочки меж ключиц, Дин остановился, слегка втянул кожу и через несколько мгновений прикусил её. Дин всегда испытывал некое чувство собственности, и сейчас он хотел оставить на Касе свою метку, чтобы каждый знал, кто это был — любовник Дин Винчестер. Дин на миг отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, как его засос приобретает тёмный оттенок. И снова прильнул для ещё одного поцелуя прямо над только что появившимся синяком.

Нетерпеливые хныканья Каса посылали импульсы прямо к члену Дина. Если бы сейчас на месте Каса была какая-нибудь девчонка, Дин уже давно бы сорвал с неё всю одежду, её тело прогнулось бы под его напором, а он рванулся бы к ней с высунутым языком. И хотя Дин ещё никогда не был возбуждён до такой степени, что-то останавливало его от полной сдачи тормозов. Что-то внутри него говорило об особенности этого момента и ему следует немного унять свой пыл. И Дин не стал сопротивляться, наслаждаясь исключительным привкусом кожи Каса под своими губами.

И снова Дин отстранился. На этот раз чтобы заняться ремнём Каса. Кастиэль повторил действие партнёра, также справляясь со штанами Дина. Когда они наконец разделались с брюками, Дин остановился и посмотрел в глаза Каса.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Припухшие от долгих поцелуев губы Каса открылись, чтобы ответить, но ему никак не получалось сложить слова в связное предложение, и поэтому он просто кивнул. Сочтя это за согласие, Дин стянул с Каса штаны и заодно его нижнее белье. Кас быстро высвободился из оставшейся на нём одежды, в то время как Дин подошёл к своей сумке и начал в ней рыться.

Через некоторое время поисков обнажённое тело Винчестера выпрямилось, и он вернулся назад на кровать. Кас не мог отвести восхищённого взгляда, любуясь каждым участком его тела, начиная от анти-демонской тату на груди, крепкими рёбрами и накаченным прессом живота и заканчивая гладкой кожей его v-образных бёдер, что подчеркивали его несомненную мужественность.

Впервые Кас так открыто уделял внимание обнажённому телу. И чрезмерно привлекательному телу. Член Дина отливал яркой краснотой, выделяясь на фоне всего нагого тела. На головке сочилась капелька смазки, и у Каса возникло странное желание слизнуть её, испробовав на вкус.

Дин забрался на кровать и приблизился к тому месту, где он оставил Каса. И обводя голодным взглядом обнажённого мужчину под собой, он не смог сдержаться, чтобы не облизнуть в желании свои губы. И неожиданно в голове Дина возникла мысль, что это его первый раз с мужчиной. А что уж тогда говорить про Каса, у которого был первый раз вообще с кем-либо.

Эта мысль немного поразила его, но мужчина пришёл к выводу, что не возражает. Наоборот, ему доставит большое удовольствие научить Каса всему, что он сам знает о сексе. И пока Дин не совсем уверен, что ему делать с парнем, но в одном охотник был абсолютно уверен: он сделает всё по-максимуму.

Продолжив с того самого места, где он остановился на ключицах Каса, Дин спустился к соскам. Не имея представления, насколько были чувствительными соски Каса, Дин с осторожностью проявил к ним внимание.

Он взял правый сосок и засосал его во рту, до тех пор пока он не стал твёрдым. Слегка прикусив его, Дин тут же зализал твердеющую плоть.

Второй рукой Дин ущипнул левой сосок Каса. Когда тот понемногу начал так же твердеть, Дин поскрёб его ногтем. В то время как он пощипывал и царапал один сосок, ртом Дин втягивал второй. Уловив от Каса стон удовольствия, Дин проделывал это в течение минуты, затем поменял соски, жадно посасывая ртом другой.

Кастиэль находился на грани блаженства, на его эрегированном члене сочилась выступившая смазка. Оторвавшись от сосков мужчины, Дин продолжил путь из поцелуев, покрывая ими подтянутый живот Каса. Не желая, чтобы всё так скоро закончилось, Дин намеренно не касался члена Кастиэля, уделяя внимание другим областям тела. Кас едва сдерживал свои стоны от громких криков.

Поцеловав чувствительную зону между ногой и пахом, Дин глубоко вдохнул аромат разгорячённого тела. В наслаждении на миг он прикрыл глаза, возбуждаясь ещё больше. Не в силах больше сопротивляться этому запаху, он заглотил член Каса, насаживаясь на него ртом и смакуя его на вкус.

Вкус был совсем иным, нежели Дин сперва предполагал. Солёный и терпкий, он никак не мог им насытиться. Дин прошёлся языком по всей длине ствола от яичек до головки.

Ощущение сильного жара сконцентрировало его только на одной части тела, тем самым доводя Кастиэля до пика наслаждения. Он схватил Дина за волосы, удерживая его голову в том же положении. Он хотел, чтобы Дин никогда не останавливался. Теперь он ясно понимал, почему люди в том шоу, что он смотрел, всегда выкрикивали имя Бога. Этот вид наслаждения мог быть только благословением свыше.

Дин и представить себе не мог, что будет заниматься сексом с парнем, но ощущение налитого члена Каса в своем рту делало его невероятно счастливым, словно он готов умереть в этот момент. Нет. Через секунду исправил он свою мысль. Он, конечно, мог умереть от счастья, но сейчас Дин просто сгорал от желания вжать Каса в матрас кровати. А перед этим он хотел быть уверен, что так же хорош для любовника, как и Кастиэль для него.

Коротко стриженная голова Дина мерно вздымалась верх и вниз по члену, обильно увлажняя его слюной и помогая себе рукой. Он поднялся до головки и задержался над ней, посасывая её и щекоча выемку.

Услышав выше от себя высокий возглас, Дин понял, что его партнёр уже близок к разрядке. Ему хотелось увидеть, как Кас кончает, но ещё не время.

Он выпустил член из своего рта, несмотря на протесты Каса, и ухмыльнулся, поглядывая на него сверху. Быстро чмокнув его в губы, Дин развёл ноги любовника, добираясь до сморщенной красной дырочки. И вот в этот самый момент Дин забеспокоился. У него ещё никогда не было опыта анального секса, и меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось причинить тем самым боль Касу.

Увидев замешательство в глазах Дина, Кастиэль сжал в своей руке член партнёра. Пытаясь в точности повторить всё то, что он видел по телевизору, Кас провёл верх и вниз по стволу. Едва заметная улыбка отразилась на его губах, когда он услышал ответную реакцию Дина. Большим пальцем Кас провёл по головке, распространяя смазку по всей длине органа.

И тут у Дина окончательно слетела крыша. Одним рывком он достиг рта Каса, впиваясь резко и жадно в его губы. Не отрываясь от поцелуя, Дин достал бутылочку лубриканта. Ему всё же пришлось отстраниться, чтобы выдавить себе на руки немного смазки. Подобравшись к заветной дырочке, Дин очень нежно старался ввести палец в девственный проход своего любовника. Первый палец проник плавно и безболезненно, и, проделав несколько движений рукой, Дин ввёл второй палец. Кас вздрогнул от этого двойного проникновения и зашипел, испытывая незнакомые ощущения, но постепенно он начал привыкать к ним. Звезды посыпались из глаз Каса, когда пальцы Дина коснулись чего-то внутри него, посылая искры удовольствия по всему телу. Кастиэль не думал, что его член может возбудиться ещё сильнее, но Дин сделал с ним что-то невероятное, отчего это всё же случилось.

Завидев такую реакцию со стороны Каса, Дин понял, что задел самую эрогенную точку, и решил сосредоточиться именно на ней. Спина Кастиэля выгнулась дугой, а тело тряслось в сладостном изнеможении. Он даже не заметил, когда Дин скользнул в него третьим пальцем.

Ощутив покалывание в яичках, Кас всхлипнул и понял, что вот-вот кончит. Видеть своего любовника на грани подступающего оргазма — самое эротичное и невообразимое, что когда-либо видел Дин, но он ещё не был готов к завершению веселья. Он обхватил его член рукой и сжал яички.

Легкая, неожиданная боль от ненаступившего оргазма прошлась по всему телу. Дин приблизился к Касу в попытке поцеловать, чтобы отвлечь от этой сладостной пытки, которую сейчас испытывал его партнёр. Когда он ощутил, что Кас отвечает на его поцелуй, Дин понял, что для них обоих сейчас станет чуть легче в этой суматохе удовольствия и боли. Дин провёл рукой по всему своему члену, распространяя по нему как можно больше смазки, прежде чем войти в Каса.

Кастиэлю нравилось новое ощущение растягивания его тела, которое пылало от боли, но в то же время это был огонь страсти и дикого желания. Он подождал, пока Дин переведёт дыхание, затем схватил его член рукой и ввёл в себя почти до основания.

Кас вскрикнул и обвил ногами тело Дина, прижимая его ближе, чтобы тот вошёл ещё глубже. Он не понимал, что делает его собственное тело. Оно реагировало на действия Дина так, как он никогда бы не ожидал. Всё, чего он желал - быть ближе к этому мужчине, слиться с ним, стать единым целым, так, чтобы слышать стук его сердца, которое забьётся в одном ритме вместе с его собственным. Мир сосредоточился только на нём и нависающим над ним Дине.

Дин положил обе руки на бедра Каса, погружаясь в податливое тело резкими толчками, отчего пелена страсти захлёстывала его с головой. Он знал, что такими темпами ему долго не продержаться, но заставить растянуть удовольствие уже просто не оставалось никаких сил. Крики и стоны со стороны Каса не облегчали его участь. Когда он услышал громкий возглас Каса на енохианском, это стало последней каплей.

Он обхватил член Каса рукой и начал подначивать своим действиям. Он почувствовал, как тело Каса напряглось под ним, и тот излился ему в руку. Дин сделал ещё несколько толчков, прежде чем тоже бурно кончить.

Он рухнул прямо на Каса, чувствуя как сперма неприятно липнет к их телам. Как только дыхание восстановилось, Дин поднялся с Кастиэля и отодвинулся так, чтобы они лежали друг напротив друга.

Легкий поцелуй в шею и улыбка на губах Дина заставили сердце Каса буквально трепетать. Почувствовав учащённое сердцебиение под своей рукой, Дин засмеялся.

\- Я полагаю, это значит, что ты любишь меня.

Кас кинул на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Я думал, что выразился ясно. В этом был весь смысл этого занятия.

Дин снова засмеялся.

\- Я знаю. Просто решил удостовериться. Я тоже люблю тебя, Кас. Так ты хочешь сказать, что узнал всё это из телевизора?

\- Ну да. Там люди часто занимались сексом, чтобы показать, что они чувствуют друг к другу.

Дин ощутил распространяющуюся по всему телу слабость, и его снова клонило в сон. Глаза мужчины начали закрываться, и он уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда Дин пробормотал: «Кто бы мог подумать, что телевидение такое познавательное».


End file.
